katria_journalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ethan Record
History Journal 1 Ethan is a new camper and had just arrived right after Katria Westover and Amber Flake had a huge fight over Fizz Reichner. Katria recalls Ethan's odd behavior towards girls, as he goes up to every girl and slaps her. Katria deflects Ethan's slap as he approaches her with her sword, but accidentally cut the skin, and Ethan shrieks and Katria runs away. He is claimed by Demeter later, and it is noted that all of the girls from her cabin groan while the Aphrodite cabin girls start crying because they want him in their cabin, despite his autistic-like actions. Demeter gives Ethan new armor. Sabrina dares Katria to kiss him. Katria agrees because Sabrina promises her all of her money. But in the morning, Katria didn't want to take part in the act, but Sabrina forces her. In the end, Ethan kisses Katria first-hand. After the kiss, Ethan began crushing on Katria, but she is repulsed by the idea. Meanwhile, Sabrina takes back her promise because Ethan kissed her first. At the party on Mount Olympus, Ethan approaches Katria and apologizes for "acting kinda silly" and the two kiss on purpose. On the Fourth of July, Katria and Ethan spend most of the night together playing at the Recreational Center at Camp Half-Blood. Ethan playfully tricks Katria to go down a scary slide, but she revenges herself by pushing him into a wave pool. Katria notices Krystal looking at her and Ethan with jealousy. Then they set their towels down and get ready for the barbecue. Ethan breaks out into "My Country Tis of Thee" and gets louder before Katria and Ethan belt out the rest of the lyrics. During the fireworks, Katria and Ethan hold hands while watching them. Katria and all of her friends (including Mackenzie) and Ethan and all of his friends go to the Rec Center and swam. Katria makes dinner for all of them. Katria and Ethan plan to hang out at the Rec Center again, and Ethan wants to have their pizza. In the picture associated with the journal entry, Ethan and Katria are shown holding hands and each having a slice of pizza in their free hands. The two meet up at the Rec Center the next day. They first go to get free pizza and ate for an hour. Then they chatted for half an hour. Afterwards, they swam and explored places they have not seen. They decide that every two weeks, they should meet there at 6:00 with their friends and have a "Katria Dinner." Then they can swim. Katria agrees with his idea. During a party at the Demeter cabin, Katria, Ethan and Kiwi sat with each other to eat soup and bread dinner. They then play on the cabin's giant slide that lead to the kitchen. The next day, Katria notices Ethan acting odd and doesn't want to talk to her anymore. Katria starts to wonder if they are starting to break up. At a party at the Aphrodite cabin, Katria and Ethan play water games and wrestle in the pool. Two weeks later from the first dinner at the Rec Center, the two meet up again. They buy their dinner from the cafe and Katria jokes that Ethan is obsessed with their pizza. They then go swimming in the wave pool. The two watch fireworks for Pilgrims Day and they kiss. In the picture associated with the journal entry, they are seen holding hands. Katria gives Ethan a cupcake for their "One Month Accidental Kiss Anniversary." Ethan loves it and they kiss. After dinner, while Katria is washing her hands, Journal 2 Katria starts the second entry of the journal expressing her frustration with Ethan. She explains what she and Ethan did as "serious boyfriend and girlfriend," such as swimming, playing on the same team of capture the flag, and multiple kisses. Finally, he dumped her. She then lists all of Ethan's former girlfriends, then calls him rude. Katria, in the aftermath of a huge raid on the party planner's decoration, rushes to find Mackenzie when she finds them both in "deep flirt." Katria begs Mackenzie to come help, but Ethan won't let her leave, but they finally convince him to let her go. As Katria is analyzing the suspects for the raid, she briefly suggests Ethan, because he never liked party planner, and that she, Mackenzie and Mackenna were in it. Then rejects the idea because even though he is "rude," he is not "sneaky" and that he's too "honest." Ethan is mentioned when Katria is watching Hannah Whippet cry by Benjamin Smith's bed as he goes through his coma. Katria recalls her grief and depression when Fizz died, but that went away when Ethan came into her life. When analyzing Melon's relationship to her former boyfriends, Ethan is called funny and outgoing, but manipulating at the same tine. Ethan's name is mentioned when Katria names her former boyfriends to Nathan. More coming soon... Quotes Ethan: ''"We gotta stop being crushes."'' Katria: ''"Why?"'' Ethan: ''"Because you're not the one I've loved since I first met you."'' Katria: ''"Have you got bees in your brain? We loved each other since yesterday very well and all the way back to June 30th!"'' 'Ethan: '"Things change!" --Ethan and Katria breaking up Trivia * When writing Ethan's first appearance on the journal entry June 21, 2014, Katherine King had original intentions to make Ethan the butt of the camp, the most annoying kid Katria would encounter. This was based off of Katherine's real life brother named Ethan, but decided to turn Ethan into Katria's boyfriend, eventually shifting from brother Ethan, to Katherine's 6th grade crush, also with the name Ethan. * On the second picture of the entry June 21, 2014, Ethan wears a shirt saying, "Is it SUMMER yet?" This is a shirt that Katherine's brother had.